Elyse Miller & Daryl Dixon
by Line1302
Summary: Elyse Miller es una joven de 24 años, que vive varias circunstancias en su vida. Esta Historia No es sobre Walking Dead. Solo he utilizado a sus personajes bajo otra Historia...
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCION**

Soy Elyse Miller, nací en un pequeño pueblo hacia el sur de Georgia. Mi padre abandono a mi madre cuando ella se embarazo de mí. Para mi madre siempre he sido el mayor error de su vida. Mis abuelos maternos, se encargaron de educarme, vestirme, alimentarme, y darme cariño.

Actualmente tengo 24 años, próxima a cumplir 25, pretendo terminar de ahorrar lo suficiente como para mudarme de este lugar. Y comenzar una nueva vida.

Lo único que logro recordar es de mi madre, es que me golpeaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Al principio, cuando era más pequeña, los golpes lograban ocultarse con la ropa. Pero a medida que fui creciendo y molestando más en su vida y sus enredos de una noche. Me golpeaba hasta dejarme inconsciente. Yo jamás me defendía. Solo me acurrucaba como un bebe y recibía sus golpes hasta que se cansara.

A los 13 años, mis abuelos me llevaron a vivir con ellos, no era mucho, no era un lugar cómodo. Tenía que dormir en el sofá de su casa, pero era lo mejor de mi vida. Llegaba sin miedo a casa y podía estudiar y dormir sin miedo a que ella llegase ebria a golpearme.

Trabaje como niñera con mis vecinos y con el dinero compre mi bicicleta, éramos inseparables, y con ella conocí a mis mejores amigas, Andrea y Amy. Estas eran dos hermanas rubias, simpáticas y agradables. Su ternura era inigualable y cursamos los estudios juntas. Hasta la actualidad mantenemos una amistad fiel.

Mis abuelos fallecieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo estaba próxima a cumplir 18 años. Y afortunadamente me dejaron en su testamento, su casa. Eso era aliviante, pues no tendría que volver a vivir otra vez con mi madre. O nos mataríamos mutuamente. Ya era una mujer y estaba consiente para defenderme.

Cuando egrese de la secundaria conseguí de forma automática un empleo de pocas horas en el bar de un vecino, Dale. Me servía para vivir y mantenerme el día a día. Trabaje hasta los 20 años de esa forma, hasta que decidí tomar un turno completo, comenzaría a ahorrar y me largaría de este jodido lugar. Mis amigas me apoyaban en todas mis decisiones.

Mi aspecto, no variaba mucho con el tiempo. Seguía siendo de la misma altura, más pequeña que Andrea. La más pequeña del grupo. Mi cabello siempre lo mantuve largo, era castaño, pero con los años comencé a pintarlo de diferentes colores. Últimamente me había mantenido en puntas rosadas, se veía bien y combinaba bastante con mi estilo.

Nunca use ropa muy exótica, era fiel a mis jeans desteñidos y sudaderas de todos los colores. Para mi trabajo tampoco hacia muchas variaciones. De vez en cuando me rozaba con mi madre. Ella siempre terminaba insultando y tratándome como una real basura. Pero yo podía tolerarlo. Era una mujer fuerte y diferente del resto. Las únicas personas con las que tenía lazos afectivos eran mis amigas, y dos amigos del colegio. Tim y Cedric. Y mi único novio, había sido Estefan. Mantuvimos una relación extensa de 4 años. Pero como todo en el amor, se había acabado.

Desde que mi relación había terminado en las peores consecuencias, había dejado de intentarlo con los chicos. Y con todo ser humano. Comencé a ser una persona solitaria, fría y hostil.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Narra Elyse.

Sentí la resaca en mi rostro. Me había ido de tragos la noche anterior junto a Amy. Me había rescatado de mi trabajo y nos habíamos emborrachado en mi casa. Me imaginaba que ella estaba en la cama y yo para variar en el sofá… que agradable sorpresa. Me coloque de pie y me dirigía la cocina. Estaba repleta por todos lados de vasos y botellas vacías. Me serví un vaso de agua y lo bebí un poco desesperada. Sentía el quemar en mi garganta y esa era la única forma de calmarlo. Me coloque una sudadera limpia, cogí una bolsa de basura y comencé a recolectar la basura.

Tenía que recuperar mi bienestar de aquí a las 7 pues, hoy tenía turno en el bar. Y debía estar eficiente. Era viernes, fecha de paga. Eso indicaba un lugar repleto. Concentración. Y con resaca eso era casi imposible. Cogí dos aspirinas y las coloque rápido dentro de mi boca, las acompañe por otro vaso de agua. Oí el rechinar de la escalera, esa debía ser Amy…

Oí como se reía en voz alta. Reí con ella. Solo pensar todo lo que habíamos bailado y reído la noche anterior. Eran buenos momentos que tenía junto a estas chicas. Andrea no se encontraba. Había hecho un viaje a otro país, como merecidas vacaciones, ya la próxima semana, cerca de mi cumpleaños regresaría. Para celebrar como se debe…

Nos vimos los rostros destrozados que teníamos y le indique que la comida lo podía solucionar. Cogimos nuestros lentes de sol, montamos en su auto y nos encaminamos a una cafetería cercana a mi hogar. Ahí comeríamos algo nutritivo y una buena taza de café. Amy aparco y nos encaminamos dentro del lugar. Se veía tranquilo. Pedí lo de siempre, papas y una hamburguesa vegetariana. Y Amy lo mismo pero con carne. Bebí dos tazas de café y comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo se recuperaba.

Las cosas se pusieron serias cuando vi a mi odiosa madre descender de la motocicleta de un hombre mayor. Se veía rudo y mal agestado.

Elyse: creo que es hora de pedir la cuenta y largarnos…

Amy: qué ocurre?

Elyse: mi madre, eso es lo que ocurre.

Amy: Hey tom, tráeme la cuenta por favor…

El chico se acercó a nosotros, era normal y cotidiano ir ahí y pedir lo mismo, así que las tarifas estaban grabadas en nuestras memorias, cuando llego teníamos el dinero ya en las manos. Lo habíamos hecho justo a tiempo, nos pusimos de pie para escapar por la puerta de atrás y ella con el hombre de la motocicleta abrían la puerta de la entrada principal.

Reímos al salir, era casi un alivio, ni loca quería encontrarme con ella, hace unos meses nos habíamos rozado en una fiesta, en las colinas del pueblo y había resultado caótico. Ella y yo en la misma habitación ya era un caos. Un total desastre, ella soltaba frases humillantes sobre mí, que ni siquiera eran ciertas. La Más común era, que yo era una jodida lesbiana, esa no me molestaba. Las lo hacia su horrible rostro.

Regresamos a la casa y le indique a Amy que debía tomar una ducha, el horario ya estaba cercano a mi trabajo y tenía que llegar a tiempo. Esta asintió y la vi ordenar un poco el sector del salón principal. Salió al patio trasero y la vi sacar la basura. Entre en la ducha. Debía hacerlo en menos de 15 minutos. Era rápida y normalmente no usaba maquillaje y vestía lo más normal del mundo.

Nos montamos en el auto de Amy, esta me llevo a mi trabajo, y me indico que volvería al bar después de la media noche. Se reuniría con Tim y Cedric. Joder pensé. Mañana tendré una buena resaca otra vez. Solo me despedí de ella y entre al bar. Me encontré con Dale que contaba el dinero de la caja.

Dale: buenas noches querida.

Elyse: que tal todo Dale?

Dale: bien, hoy es una gran noche.

Elyse: bar repleto. Sé a qué te refieres. Más Ganancias para ti.

Dale: eres una chica lista.

Me coloque el delantal donde normalmente guardaba propinas o dinero extra. Y comencé a ordenar las mesas, Darce, mi compañera de esa noche aun no llegaba, me daba lo mismo si se atrasaba, pero tenía que venir. No me podía abandonar esta noche.

Quedaban solo 15 miserables minutos para la apertura del lugar, y por fin Darce apareció. Venia un poco exaltada. Dale solo le dedico una mirada al reloj, pero ningún comentario. Él ya había dejado de darnos sermones respecto a eso. Solo nos descontaba cada hora de trabajo. Eso dolía más que un sermón.

Como habíamos esperado, el bar estaba repleto. Llevaba varios años en este trabajo, yo recibía el dinero y atendía la barra. No mesas. Eso era genial, había tenido mi tiempo de mesas, y era agotador y horrible. Pero ya había mejorado bastante. Pasó la media noche y ahí estaba. Amy y nuestros dos amigos. Responsables para beber pensé. Les envié tragos como cortesía. Estos reían y me enviaban señales extrañas desde la mesa que habían cogido.

Todo dejo de ser casi perfecto cuando vi ingresar a mi jodida madre y su novio aterrador. Pase las manos por mi rostro, venían acompañados por varios hombres y chicas. Todos aspectos de prostitutas. Vi a Amy acercarse a la barra y hablar respecto al tema, le pedí que solo ignorara todo. Y que si tenían mal comportamiento, cualquier policía de turno se encargaría de ellos. Esta asentía feliz pues en menos de dos minutos había planeado todo.

Darce se encargó de la mesa y solo pidieron tragos fuertes y pagaron una hora por la mesa de pool. Quedaban pocas personas dentro del bar, y de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada al sector de juegos y ahí estaba mi madre besándose con ese tipo de aspecto de asesino en serie. Era su problema con quien usara su tiempo.

Estábamos cercanos a cerrar, y tenía dos mesas, pero solo una me preocupaba, la que mi madre estaba ocupando. La otra era de mis amigos esperando a cerrar e ir de fiesta otra vez. La barra ya estaba vacía, así que me adelante y comencé a limpiar, saque las botellas vacías, moví los barriles de cerveza. Alimente al perro. Si, dentro del bar había un perro. En el patio trasero. Debía sentirse estresado por la música y el ruido hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero Dale, era su dueño, el tomaba las desiciones. Le acaricie un poco y este solo movia su colita feliz. Me Sali de mi trance de ternura cuando oi un ruido estridente dentro acompañado de gritos.

Entre rápido al bar y me lleve la sorpresa que el tío psicópata que se besaba con mi madre había comenzado una pelea. Con Cedric. No, le romperían la cara. Era un joven delgado y tímido. Vi como este hombre lo empujaba y otros dos hombres muy parecidos en aspecto trataban de frenarlo. Por lo que entendí Cedric no dejaba de mirar a mi madre. Idiota pensé…

De pronto los golpes comenzaron a lanzarse en todas las direcciones. No podía dejar que rompieran más, pues todo eso era descontado de nuestros sueldos. Me metí en la pelea y de pronto un chico cabello rubio boto una mesa con una mano.

Elyse: joder tío, que haces. No! No! No!

Le grite totalmente eufórica. Era una mesa. Eso costaría al menos 50 dólares menos de mi paga. Vi cómo se acercó a Cedric y me interpuse, pues no golpearía a una chica. Error mío. El hijo de puta me voló la cara de un solo golpe. Caí al suelo y vi a Amy acercarse a mi gritando. Ahí termino la pelea.

Shane y Rick, dos agradables policías del lugar, entraron al bar. Molestos por los gritos. Y ya se veían bastante hartos.

Rick: hey Dixon. Que ha ocurrido?

Merle: este marica miraba a mi chica…

Rick: ok, deben salir del lugar de inmediato.

Shane se acercó a mí y me ayudo a colocarme de pie, se asombró y me aconsejo colocar hielo. O luciría falta al otro día. Me fui a la puerta a verificar que no robaran nada. Se veían malas personas. No vi pasar al chico que me reventó el labio. Y me dirigí a los baños. Estaba ahí, hablando por teléfono de lo más tranquilo. Cabrón, pensé.

Entre al baño y le indique con mi mano que saliera. Este me miro sorprendido y corto la llamada. Me miro la cara y se disculpó

Daryl: lo siento, no sabia que estabas ahí.

Elyse: en serio, pues te grite que pararas. Solo lárgate…

Daryl: tienes hielo?

Elyse: estamos en un jodido bar, claro que hay hielo

Me sentía absolutamente molesta, había roto mi labio. Y dolia horrible. Hace años que no sentía un dolor así. Me senti un poco mareda. Observe la sala de juegos y Mis amigos ayudaban a Darce a ordenar el desorden. Me sente en una silla del bar y me apoye en la barra. Senti una mano en mi hombro, me gire para ver quien era y ahí estaba este idiota. Rompe rostros.

Elyse: no te pedi que te largaras?

Daryl: tengo problemas de comprensión, toma…

Elyse: vaya que si, que es?

Daryl: hielo. Debes aplicarlo justo ahí.

Me entrego una bolsa con hielo, y me indico con la punta de su dedo desde la altura de mi oído en la mejilla hasta el final de mi labio. Como podía haber golpeado la mitad de mi cara con su mano. Solo levante la mano y me aplique la bolsa. Dolia terrible. No pude evitar ocultar el dolor y maldije bastante. Este me miraba sorprendida.

Elyse: lárgate ahora.

Daryl: adiós…

Amy se acercó rápido a mí, y me comenzó a hacer preguntas. Qué demonios te ocurre pensé.

Elyse: ok, no sé quién demonios es.

Amy: amiga estás loca, es Daryl Dixon. Y esta para lamerse los labios

Elyse: sabes que eres un poco psicópata.

Amy: sabes que eres ciega?

Elyse: no Amy no lo soy, este tipo de gente no vale la pena. Olvídate… tu puedes encontrar un tipo mejor que esa cosa.

Darce se acercó a mí me cogió el rostro. Y me pidió que descansara y que el golpe luzca fatal, que llamara a Dale y le explicara. Ella estaba de acuerdo en tomar mis turnos. Pero no podía aparecer con ese labio en público. Cogí mi teléfono y llame a Dale, el maldito me indico que me descontaría todo lo dañado. Mire hacia el lugar y calcule unos 100 dólares. Los necesitaba, cada peso era ahorrado y engordaba mi cuenta corriente, contaba los días para salir de este jodido lugar. Y ahora tenía 100 dólares menos. Era injusto.

Apagamos todo y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Cuando iba saliendo oi una vez que me llamo por mi nombre. Giramos todos, pues la situación era extraña y ahí estaba ese tipo otra vez.

Elyse: qué? Como sabes mi nombre?

Daryl: lo oí por ahí…

Elyse: que quieres? El bar cerró?

Daryl: ya lo sé, solo quería disculparme.

Elyse: para que, tus disculpas no valen nada, acabo de perder parte de mi sueldo de la semana por tus arranques de furia. Hulk.

Daryl: no fue tu culpa, es injusto…

Elyse: mi jefe es un jodido imbécil.

Daryl: Dale? Cuanto te descontará?

Elyse: no lo sé, 100 dólares, tal vez mas… sabes debo irme. Mis amigos me esperan

Me gire sobre mis talones y lo deje solo, en serio, solo su jodida presencia me irritaba. Y la noche comenzaba para mí y mis amigos, me senté al lado de Amy, esta estaba embobaba mirando al idiota. Tuve que gritar para que hiciera contacto y arrancara el auto. Se disculpó, era demasiado para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Narra Elyse.

Que noche tan loca. Pense cuando desperte. Sentia el tirar de la sangre seca en mi labio. Cuando subimos al auto esa noche no evite observar mi labio en el espejo retrovisor y lucia fatal. Me recordaba a las palizas que mi madre me daba.

Estaba por fin en mi habitacion. Oi ruidos por la escalera y vi entrar a una feliz Amy.

Amy: Andrea subio al avion. Asi que hoy iremos de fiesta... yuuujuuuuu...

Elyse: otra vez?! Me siento agotada...

Amy: recuerda que tu jefe te dio una semana de vacaciones. Y debemos festejar.

Elyse: ok. Que haremos. Algun plan?.

Amy: es sabado. Obvio que saldra algo Bueno.

Me gire en mi cama y le indique a Amy que intentaria dormir mas. Para recuperar un poco las fuerzas de parrandear desenfrenadamente esta noche.

Volvi a despertar por el sonido de mi telefono movil. Corri a contestarlo, era Andrea. Estaba en el aeropuerto y necesitaba que alguien fuera por ella.

A mi lado una profunda Amy seguia dormida. Suspire fuerte, pues era la unica consiente para ir. Le pedi que esperara con unos cafe y donas para conversar.

Me levante rapido. Baje la escalera y vi el reloj de la cocina. Las 8 pm. Wooowwww la hora habia volado. Literalmente. Habia dormido todo el dia. Volvi a subir a la habitacion, cogi una cazadora por el frio y me cepille los dientes y luego el cabello...

Llegue al aeropuerto y entre en la Zona de cafeterias. Divise a Andrea. Me acerque y nos abrazamos.

Andrea: te extraňe y te traje regalossss...

Elyse: genial adoro los regalos...

Andrea: que ocurrio en tu labio?

Elyse: una pelea en el bar... un idiota me golpeo. Casual claro.

Andrea: casual? Estas segura?

Elyse: ammm no lo se. Se disculpo 3 veces en menos de 1 hora.

Andrea: quien fue el imbecil?

Elyse: un Dixon. Amy babea por el. Jajaja...

Andrea: Daryl Dixon?

Elyse: ese mismo... hulk deberia ser su apodo.

Andrea: ese tipo esta bueno.

Elyse: ok intento comer. Te puedes callar?

Odiaba hablar de tipos que no valian la pena. Este definitivamente tenia a las chicas locas por el. Pero en el fondo Era un jodido idiota. Tenia dos amigas que eran suficientemente inteligentes como para enredarse con tios asi.

Hablamos todo el camino de su viaje. Esta venia feliz y se sentia renovada. Y lista para festejar.

Entramos en la villa, y notamos a mi madre fumando en la puerta de su casa. Ignoramos aquella imagen repulsiva. Ambas la odiabamos. Andrea me habia llevado junto a sus padres en reiteradas ocaciones a la sala de urgencias. Por las golpizas de mi amada mama.

Cercano a mi casa note el auto de Tim aparcado en mi jardin. Ya estan planeando algo bueno. Pense para mi. Bajamos y nos encontramos a los tres conversando y compartiendo una pizza.

Todos abrazaron a Andrea. La extraňabamos. Las cosas habian sido Diferentes sin nuestra abogada favorita. Tim menciono una fiesta de aniversario de un joven matrimonio. Todo el condenado pueblo habia sido invitado. La unica regla era llevar tu propia dosis de alcohol.

Los chicos quedaron en la cocina viendo television. Las chicas subimos a arreglarnos un poco. Yo tome un baňo y Andrea me esperaba con los regalos. Genial, ropa... sexy! No lo usare. No.

Pretendia que saliera a la calle con una blusa negra casi transparente y en la parte de la espalda quedaba libre de tela. Podia ver el borde de mis tetas le grite. Esta reia y me decia que ya era hora de valorarme un poco.

Tal vez tenia razon. Hoy seria la prueba. La convine con unos jeans casi negros ajustados que Amy eligio de mi ropero. Me sentaron frente al tocador y me cubrieron con un poco de maquillaje el golpe color negro y verde que tenia en la mejilla

Y el de los labios. Lo cubrieron con un labial rojo. Lucia fatal. Demasiado maquillaje pense. Y arreglaron un poco mi mirada. Amy era una jodida experta en el tema. Ellas se arreglaron de igual forma. Amy demasiado. Pero lucia bella.

Bajamos y Cedric se impresiono un monton. No dejaba de decirme bobadas y me miraba una y otra vez.

Cedric: donde esta Ely? Joder!

Elyse: solo es maquillaje. Y ropa ajustada.

Cedric: te ves increible! Deja darte un abrazo apretado...

Todos reimos pues solo intentaba aprovechar. Pero era mi amigo. Yo confiaba en el.

Cogimos la camioneta de Tim. Era mas espaciosa y nos detuvimos por alcohol. Era una gran noche asi que cada uno elegimos dos botellas. Yo era una adicta al tequila. Asi que cogi dos de esa. Los shoot de tequila eran divertidos.

En el camino ya habiamos comenzado a beber. Ibamos un poco desenfrenados. Descendimos y Tim aparco. Regreso y comenzamos a acercarnos a la casa del joven matrimonio que festejabamos. Amy comenzo a enloquecer cuando vio unas motocicletas en la entrada. Yo caminaba con Tim detras de ellos. Y vimos como Andrea le grito que guardara silencio. Reimos todos a la par.

La fiesta ya estaba en su climax. Muchos ebrios. Las parejas ya comenzaban a besarse en los pasillos. La musica se oia fuerte y los gritos y rizas por todo el lugar. Con mi grupo encontramos un lugar. Nos acomodamos de pie en circulo y comenzamos a beber... yo busque la cocina con Andrea para beber shoot necesitabamos los pequeňos vasos.

La cocina estaba repleta, personas en el piso y sobre los mesones de esta. Con Andrea buscamos en cajones y Registramos todo el lugar. Hasta que dimos con ellos. Sacamos 3, por si se quebraba uno. Cuando me gire para salir del lugar nos encontramos con el imbecil que rompio mi labio.

Daryl: hey! No sabia que salias por diversion?

Solo lo mire y segui caminando. Empece a hablar de que era un jodido imbecil y cuando nadie respondio me gire para buscar a Andrea y ella conversaba con el. Que demonios. Regrese y la cogi por el brazo.

Elyse: disculpa, debemos volver.

Daryl: tu amiga siempre es asi de hostil?

Andrea me miro y nego...

Andrea: solo con los desconocidos...

Daryl: te invito un trago...

Lo mire y me negue. Andrea me miraba furiosa.

Elyse: no es necesario. Son gratis...Vamos Andrea.

Daryl: adios Elyse...

Andrea se libero de mi mano y me freno. Me dedico una mala cara.

Elyse: ok si quieres ir con el ve...

Andrea: el no quiere conocerme a mi...

Elyse: genial. Entonces enviemos a Amy. Esta babeando por ese.

Andrea: hey. Te invitaba un trago a ti. No a mi.

Elyse: que quede claro que no me interesa Andrea.

Andrea: es un gran tipo. Por que no lo conoces antes de juzgarlo.

Elyse: no tengo tiempo para conocer imbeciles.

Llegamos a nuestro grupo. Amy lucia un poco impaciente. Comenzamos con los shoot. Llevabamos una botella casi completa. Cuando notamos a Amy ponerse nerviosa. Andrea la freno y le explico que perdia el tiempo.

Amy: por que? De que hablas? Esta mirando hacia aca. Me esta mirando...

Yo seguia sirviendo shoot de tequila para mi. Ya estaba mareada pero conciente. Comence a reir pues vi a mi madre besarse con el tipo agresivo.

Andrea me movia para que me girara y ella no me viera. Me colocaron al lado de Amy y frente al imbecil de Dixon. Senti su constante mirada sobre mi. Comenzaba a molestar.

Amy: deberias aprovechar. No te quita un condenado ojo de encima..

Elyse: no es mi tipo.

Amy: pues ve a decirselo para que se fije en mi.

Elyse: joder Amy tienes la habitacion Repleta de penes. Solo elige otro.

Todo mi grupo reia de mi sucia broma. Pero era la realidad. Andrea me pidio que la llevara al baňo. Asenti ademas debia aplicar labial en mi roto labio.

Jodidas fiestas de un baňo donde la fila es extensa.

Nos apoyamos en la pared para hacer la fila. Vi que Andrea se colocaba en otra posicion y me apoye diferente en la pared.

Daryl: hola chicas.

Andrea: hola otra vez.

Daryl: unos amigos de mi trabajo continuaremos la fiesta cerca de una casa en el lago.

Andrea: genial. Nos avisas y vamos con ustedes.

Me gire para mirar para otro lado. La fila comenzaba avanzar.

Daryl: iras Elyse?

Elyse: no lo creo...

Andrea: claro que ira, Solo ignora sus comentarios negativos.

Daryl: genial avisare a los chicos...

Lo vi caminar y mire a Andrea bastante furiosa.

Andrea: deja de ser aburrida Ely. Necesitas distraerte... y el es la excusa perfecta...

Elyse: joder Andrea. Por que eliges hombres por mi. Ese tipo no me interesa.

Sali del baňo y me quede esperando a Andrea. Me sentia molesta con ella. Pero no la abandonaria alli. Mire hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Y ahi venia otra vez... baje mi cabeza para evitar verlo a los ojos. Pero igual se acerco...

Daryl: hey. Estan listas?

Elyse: para que?

Daryl: para la fiesta... de la que hablamos recien.

Elyse: andrea ira. Esperala a ella. Saldra en unos minutos del baňo...

Daryl: crei que irias? De echo te invite a ti...

Elyse: no me interesa...

Madre de Elyse: jajja Daryl querido que haces con ella? Sabes que debes elegir una vagina que si tenga utilidad... esta es lesbiana...

Senti la rabia subir por mis manos. Queria ahorcarla ahi mismo. Y Daryl me miraba sorprendido.

Elyse: ola mama. Vas ebria?

Madre de Elyse: por lo menos se divertirme...

Elyse: dos cosas madre. Primero no soy lesbiana y segundo. Mi vagina no ha recorrido todos los penes del pueblo, por lo tanto tiene mas utilidad que la tuya.

Andrea: ok vamos Ely. Debemos volver...

Senti un gran alivio. Y Andrea me jalaba hacia nuestro grupo. Llegamos ahi y segui en mi gran tarea de colocarme shoots e inclinarlos en mi

Garganta. Senti como ayudaban a bajar el sabor amargo que se almacenaba en mi despues de esos encuentros con mi querida mami.

Senti a alguien coger mi brazo por detras y me gire rapido para mirar. Otra vez. Acaso nunca se cansaba.

Me tomo suave por el brazo y me acerco a el..

Elyse: que?

Daryl: estamos esperando a tu grupo...

Elyse: joder lo habia olvidado...

Amy: iras a su fiesta?

Andrea: claro. Todos iremos...

Joder grite dentro de mi. Esta cabrona estaba decidia en llevarme. Ok. Jugare su maldito juego. Salimos y habia un grupo afuera esperando por nosotros. Me quede de pie. Pues Andrea, sorpresivamente conocia a la mayoria. Senti una mano en la cintura y mire sobre mi hombro.

Daryl: tu iras conmigo...

Elyse: ehhh no. Claro que no. Yo ire con mi grupo.

Daryl: no. Vendras conmigo.

Elyse: oyeme bien. No ire contigo y ni loca montaria ahi.

Le apunte a su motocicleta y este solo me entregaba un casco. Mire atras y vi a Tim con su camioneta llena. Que? Esta idiota habia planeado esto.

Daryl: tienes una chaqueta? Sentiras frio.

Elyse: va en esa camioneta...

Le apunte en la direccion en que la camioneta de Tim desaparecia por la oscuridad del lugar.

Lo vi agacharse al lado de su moto. Tenia un bolso de cuero. Abrio unas correas y saco una capucha verde olivo y me la entrego en las manos.

Daryl: abrigate y coloca el casco.

Le obedeci sin decir nada. No sabia que podia ser tan amable.

Paso un tipo y le grito a el. Hey jefe. Y el reia sin parar y no soltaba su cigarrillo cuando se daba la mano con este tipo.

Yo estaba colocando el casco y este se acerco a mi. Cogio las correas y lo aseguro. Senti escalofrios. Y me coloque levemente nerviosa cuando abrio el cristal para verme el rostro.

Daryl: estas lista...

Elyse: no lo se. Jamas me he subido a una moto.

Daryl: genial.

Me extendio la mano para ayudar a subir. Y era paciente. Me sostuve sobre el. Me sente en esta. Se sentia comoda. El cogio mis piernas y las acomodo. Se subio y echo a correr su moto. Era bastante ruidosa. Cogio mis manos y las coloco sobre su cintura. Trataba de indicarme que tenia que

Sostenerme. Me quede ahi inmovil y lo vi colocar guantes en sus manos. Senti suave el movimiento de la moto y solo cerre los ojos. Senti miedo.

Era bastante buen conductor. Y se detenia responsablemente en cada seňal de transito. Me miraba por el espejo retrovisor o sobre el hombro. Reiteradas veces. Yo escondia mi mirada. El viaje fue eterno. Y cuando llegamos espere a que me liberara de las correas del casco. Le entregue su capucha. Le agradeci y me fui.

El piso bajo mis pies era de piedrecillas y comence a caminar rapido. Senti como corrio hacia mi y me cogio la mano. Le mire y le eleve una ceja un poco molesta. El no demostro nada frente a mi cara de odio. Cuando abrio la puerta movi mi mano fuerte para deshacerme de la de el. Pero era experto en volver a sostenerla.

Elyse: cual es tu problema?

Daryl: de que hablas?

Elyse: dejame ir. Devuelveme mi mano.

Vi como Amy corria a nosotros y Andrea la seguia un poco molesta. Me senti agradecida cuando llegaron.

Amy: hola soy amy mucho gusto..

Daryl: hola soy daryl. Ella Elyse.

Amy: jajaja se quien eres y Elyse es mi amiga.

Elyse: ok genial. Compartan ustedes.

Cogi a daryl de su chaqueta y lo tire hacia Amy. Camine hacia Andrea. Me deshice de el gracias a Amy pense... jijiji reia en mi interior.

Mire atras para mostrar a andrea mi efectiva tecnica y vi a daryl acercandose. Otra vez. Dios que era este tipo. Terminator! No lo destruyes con nada...


End file.
